Universal Dominance
by TheTrollDude
Summary: In it's prime, the UNSC clashes the Post-ME 3 Universe, along with the world of Skyrim. What happens next is one of the greatest battles for complete and utter control of the glaxaxy, and beyond. Let's just say some secrets are better left untold. Post Halo 4, Post-ME 3, and normal 4E of Skyrim. AU beyond belief. Sorta. Rewrote some stuff. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Second Chap. Here I'll be bringing in the Mass Effect Universe, thanks to my new co-writers Superemopowerz, Kasumi Cain. Special Thanks to all of you of helping me bring in the Mass Effect portion this story was lacking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Halo belongs to Microsoft, Skyrim Bestheda, and ME wherever it comes from.**

**Dr. Halsey: "[John]This boy could be more useful to the UNSC than a fleet of destroyers, a thousand Junior Grade Lieutenants - or even me. In the end, the child may be the only thing that makes any difference."**

**Unknown Planet**

**2660**

Chief paused as he surveyed the firebase. More of a fortress really. The compound was about 640x640 square acres, fenced off with titanium alloy fences. Every 50-100 meters, was a guard tower. In the guard tower was a 3 snipers to pick off any native species. Beside the firebase itself, (think of Halo Wars Firebases) the compound had 3 armories, a vehicle repair shop, a hospital, a large vehicle and aircraft pad, which held about 50 land and aircraft in all, and a huge complex for sleeping areas. Inside the firebase was the planning areas, along with quarters for higher ups, along with offices and a armory.

Scouts had not yet picked up any native species, besides Saber Cats and Bears, which seemed to roam freely around plains. The area was beautiful by itself, almost like Reach. Reach brought back painful memories for him, as he-

"Chief" Sergeant Johnson bellowed. "Get on the Gauss Warthog ASAP! Marine! Are you wanking near the ammo crates? You better not! We shoot religious lovin' aliens back to the hellhole they come from with those bullets! If….."

Chief smiled under the helmet. It was good having an old friend who understood Spartans back. Even if he was a little gung-ho, and crazy. As he jogged over to Johnson, he could hear him muttering about the sex-crazed nerve of the greenhorns here.

"Hey Chief." The two were past formalities now, as they had been longtime friends. "I need you and two ODST's to try and find any of the local population, that's at least sentient. If you do, bring 'em to me. You'll be taking a Gauss Hog, cuz I love ya."

Chief nodding, taking this all in

"Also, drones satellites have detected large masses of stone, hopefully cities. Good luck Chief. If ya find any xenos, shoot 'em in the ass for me."

Chief let out a chuckle, and as he was walking away, he was joined by two ODST's. He turned to them.

"Sir! We're here to assist you in any way possible for the recon mission."

Chief nodded. "What are your names?"

The first one, the taller one, obviously male, went first. "I'm Corporal Alex Davis, and this is Private Lauren Summers." He said, referring to the smaller, for feminine one to his side. She nodded, but remained silent. This created an awkward silence.

"Lets head out before it gets dark. Who knows what nocturnal predators lurk here at night." Chief finally said, breaking the silence. The two ODST's acknowledged, and both hopped on the Warthog, Lauren in the passenger seat and Alex in the Gunner.

They set off on a long road trip across the plains, to God knows where.

**Unknown Place**

**Forerunner Dreadnought**

**Unknown Time**

A derelict Forerunner Dreadnought floated lazily in space. The hull itself barely holding together, no weapons to show, and no shields for the past millennium, the ship was another scrap heap.

A Reaper Ship drifted towards it, scanning for life, as it continued the Cycle. It found a large mass, and it seemed organic, but so much more. Little did it know, inside the wreck held millions of year of horror and death, hundreds of times worse than the atrocities committed by Reapers. As it neared, small dart-like craft shot out of the ship, at frightening speeds. The Reaper fired it's main beam at them, shifting it from the farthest left one to the farthest right one, at high power. When it stopped, the dart-like ships remained, their orange shields glimmering. They shot forward, into the Reaper's hull. Alarmed, the ancient machine send husk after husk, abomination after abomination towards the impact points.

A few minutes later, the ship grew silent once more, and devoid of life. The ships departed, went back to the hangar of their ship, and the Reaper exploded. The Forerunner Vessel powered up it's advanced shields, and weapons, as it moved towards their final goal. Killing the Spartan.. The demon, the one who had killed entire hives for it's encillia. They would have their revenge.

The Flood were back. They were hungry for blood, and nothing would stop them.

**Unknown Planet**

**2660**

**Plains**

The Warthog sped quietly pass rolling hills. As the passed an old ruin, they finally found civilization; a large stone city, brightly lit, lay a mile or so away from them. They checked their weapons and continued towards the city. As they drove between two hills, 30 or so humans jumped out, armed with swords, bows, and axes. Some's hand glowed with fascinating colors. All of them wore loincloths and spiked head dresses. As the neared the Warthog, both sides looked at each other with fascination. Before the Chief and his companions could react, the primitives charged with a blood-chilling war cry. Chief chuckled, as he had heard far worse guttural sounds on Halo.

Alex swung the mounted Gauss Cannon to the left side, and blew the "animals" apart, while Lauren pulled out a Battle Rifle and picked off her enemies quickly, and efficiently, which Chief respected. He braked hard, and whipped out his Assault Rifle, and laid down a hammer of tungsten alloy bullets onto the primitives. The metal bullets blew through the primitives, as they wore simple cloth.

As Chief finished off his side, he noticed Alex and Lauren still occupied. He calmly said to Lauren: "Contact Johnson. Tell him we've encountered primitive humans with stone-age weapons. Also, tell him we're about a mile out from a large settlement. Send him the coordinates, and tell him to meet us there as a RV(rendezvous point). Got it?"

She quickly nodded and got on their Warthogs comm system. He climbed over to shotgun, and pulled his nasty suprise from his hip. The M90 Close Assault Weapon System, or shotgun. He blew apart 3 of the primitives with one round. As he continued his spree with his shotgun from the confines of the vehicle, he turned around to check Lauren's progress. Instead, he found and empty seat with a helmet. He immediately looked around, and saw a 5-man group dragging a limp body with them. He tossed the shotgun to Alex, and motioned for him to finish off the rest. Chief grabbed Lauren's Battle Rifle, and barreled after the group.

When he caught up to them, he crawled over a ridge, into a huge encampment. He used his superior eyesight to find Lauren, and saw her dragged over to the other side of the camp, to a table covered in bones. _Not good_ he thought. _I need to make some noise, distract them from killing Lauren_. He primed a Covenant Plasma Grenade, and threw it onto what seemed like their leader. He looked at it with a new-found curiosity, then blew apart into 4 pieces.

He crept along the edges of the camp, taking potshots at random spots int he camp, to attract their search party. As he neared the table/altar, he saw a bird woman _thing._ It, with the help of another primitive leader, had managed to pry off he chest armor piece, and began to cut Lauren's unprotected chest with a jet black knife. She started to scream, but the raven-woman and the man took no notice. As Chief neared the spot he saw the table covered with fresh blood. Too much. He saw a deep gash going horizontally across Lauren's chest. She was barely alive. He quickly put the leader's head in his cross-hairs, and blew a neat hole through it. He jumped down to face the creature.

As he neared, a fireball grew in her hand. She launched it at Chief. He jumped to the side quickly. The terrible conjoining grew desperate. She threw more and more balls of fire, ice spikes. and even lightning at Chief. He narrowly dodged each one, and sprinted towards her. He was no Kelly, the fastest Spartan alive, but he was still fast. He rammed into the creature, pulled his knife out, and rammed it into it's head. He stomped on it's bloodied head for good measure. He ran over to Lauren, and pulled 2 cans of bio-foam from his armor. As he pulled the levers open he looked at Lauren eyes. They were starting to have that glaze. The one that he had seen so many times in civilians and marines, before they died. But he wouldn't let her die. He injected her gash with the foam and quickly addressed her.

"Lauren? Can you hear me? Stay with me, I'll get you back to the Warthog." He said. He was never good with interacting with non-Spartans, beside those who truly understood the nature of Spartans, such as Halsey.

She mumbled something, but even Chief didn't understand. He picked her up in his arms, and looked towards the camp. He saw a 100 or so warriors massing towards their position. The magic must have set them off. He looked over to the ridge, and a lone Warthog with Alex in the driver's seat came barreling down.

"Get in!" Alex shouted. Chief put Lauren in shotgun, and climbed in the back towards the Gauss Cannon. As they started to drive away, the engine died.

"Great.." Alex groaned. Chief merely shrugged, and started picking off stragglers with his Gauss Cannon. As they grew into a horde, Chief and Alex had trouble keeping up with al the enemies. A cocky magic-wielding one jumped into the windshield of the Warthog, and before he could impale Alex, and blue round pierced through it's head. Chief turned to see more sniper round penetrate the rest of the people. He saw a tall humanoid figure pick itself up, and run below a ridge. A small shuttle picked itself up from a cave, and turned on it's loudspeakers.

"Garrus Vakarian, Council Spectre, at your service. You are most welcome for the much needed assist soldiers."

**(A/N) Eh…..anyways… I brought in sorely needed Mass Effect. Thanks to my co-writers, I can actually said this is a ME/Halo Crossover. I live on review and PM's. HMU if ur still interested in contributing to the story in all the Halo, ME, and Skyrim aspects of the story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

**Second Chap. Here I'll be bringing in the Mass Effect Universe, thanks to my new co-writers Superemopowerz, Kasumi Cain. Special Thanks to all of you of helping me bring in the Mass Effect portion this story was lacking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Halo belongs to Microsoft, Skyrim Bestheda, and ME wherever it comes from.**

**Dr. Halsey: "[John]This boy could be more useful to the UNSC than a fleet of destroyers, a thousand Junior Grade Lieutenants - or even me. In the end, the child may be the only thing that makes any difference."**

**Unknown Planet**

**2660**

Chief paused as he surveyed the firebase. More of a fortress really. The compound was about 640x640 square acres, fenced off with titanium alloy fences. Every 50-100 meters, was a guard tower. In the guard tower was a 3 snipers to pick off any native species. Beside the firebase itself, (think of Halo Wars Firebases) the compound had 3 armories, a vehicle repair shop, a hospital, a large vehicle and aircraft pad, which held about 50 land and aircraft in all, and a huge complex for sleeping areas. Inside the firebase was the planning areas, along with quarters for higher ups, along with offices and a armory.

Scouts had not yet picked up any native species, besides Saber Cats and Bears, which seemed to roam freely around plains. The area was beautiful by itself, almost like Reach. Reach brought back painful memories for him, as he-

"Chief" Sergeant Johnson bellowed. "Get on the Gauss Warthog ASAP! Marine! Are you wanking near the ammo crates? You better not! We shoot religious lovin' aliens back to the hellhole they come from with those bullets! If….."

Chief smiled under the helmet. It was good having an old friend who understood Spartans back. Even if he was a little gung-ho, and crazy. As he jogged over to Johnson, he could hear him muttering about the sex-crazed nerve of the greenhorns here.

"Hey Chief." The two were past formalities now, as they had been longtime friends. "I need you and two ODST's to try and find any of the local population, that's at least sentient. If you do, bring 'em to me. You'll be taking a Gauss Hog, cuz I love ya."

Chief nodding, taking this all in

"Also, drones satellites have detected large masses of stone, hopefully cities. Good luck Chief. If ya find any xenos, shoot 'em in the ass for me."

Chief let out a chuckle, and as he was walking away, he was joined by two ODST's. He turned to them.

"Sir! We're here to assist you in any way possible for the recon mission."

Chief nodded. "What are your names?"

The first one, the taller one, obviously male, went first. "I'm Corporal Alex Davis, and this is Private Lauren Summers." He said, referring to the smaller, for feminine one to his side. She nodded, but remained silent. This created an awkward silence.

"Lets head out before it gets dark. Who knows what nocturnal predators lurk here at night." Chief finally said, breaking the silence. The two ODST's acknowledged, and both hopped on the Warthog, Lauren in the passenger seat and Alex in the Gunner.

They set off on a long road trip across the plains, to God knows where.

**Unknown Place**

**Forerunner Dreadnought**

**Unknown Time**

A derelict Forerunner Dreadnought floated lazily in space. The hull itself barely holding together, no weapons to show, and no shields for the past millennium, the ship was another scrap heap.

A Reaper Ship drifted towards it, scanning for life, as it continued the Cycle. It found a large mass, and it seemed organic, but so much more. Little did it know, inside the wreck held millions of year of horror and death, hundreds of times worse than the atrocities committed by Reapers. As it neared, small dart-like craft shot out of the ship, at frightening speeds. The Reaper fired it's main beam at them, shifting it from the farthest left one to the farthest right one, at high power. When it stopped, the dart-like ships remained, their orange shields glimmering. They shot forward, into the Reaper's hull. Alarmed, the ancient machine send husk after husk, abomination after abomination towards the impact points.

A few minutes later, the ship grew silent once more, and devoid of life. The ships departed, went back to the hangar of their ship, and the Reaper exploded. The Forerunner Vessel powered up it's advanced shields, and weapons, as it moved towards their final goal. Killing the Spartan.. The demon, the one who had killed entire hives for it's encillia. They would have their revenge.

The Flood were back. They were hungry for blood, and nothing would stop them.

**Unknown Planet**

**2660**

**Plains**

The Warthog sped quietly pass rolling hills. As the passed an old ruin, they finally found civilization; a large stone city, brightly lit, lay a mile or so away from them. They checked their weapons and continued towards the city. As they drove between two hills, 30 or so humans jumped out, armed with swords, bows, and axes. Some's hand glowed with fascinating colors. All of them wore loincloths and spiked head dresses. As the neared the Warthog, both sides looked at each other with fascination. Before the Chief and his companions could react, the primitives charged with a blood-chilling war cry. Chief chuckled, as he had heard far worse guttural sounds on Halo.

Alex swung the mounted Gauss Cannon to the left side, and blew the "animals" apart, while Lauren pulled out a Battle Rifle and picked off her enemies quickly, and efficiently, which Chief respected. He braked hard, and whipped out his Assault Rifle, and laid down a hammer of tungsten alloy bullets onto the primitives. The metal bullets blew through the primitives, as they wore simple cloth.

As Chief finished off his side, he noticed Alex and Lauren still occupied. He calmly said to Lauren: "Contact Johnson. Tell him we've encountered primitive humans with stone-age weapons. Also, tell him we're about a mile out from a large settlement. Send him the coordinates, and tell him to meet us there as a RV(rendezvous point). Got it?"

She quickly nodded and got on their Warthogs comm system. He climbed over to shotgun, and pulled his nasty suprise from his hip. The M90 Close Assault Weapon System, or shotgun. He blew apart 3 of the primitives with one round. As he continued his spree with his shotgun from the confines of the vehicle, he turned around to check Lauren's progress. Instead, he found and empty seat with a helmet. He immediately looked around, and saw a 5-man group dragging a limp body with them. He tossed the shotgun to Alex, and motioned for him to finish off the rest. Chief grabbed Lauren's Battle Rifle, and barreled after the group.

When he caught up to them, he crawled over a ridge, into a huge encampment. He used his superior eyesight to find Lauren, and saw her dragged over to the other side of the camp, to a table covered in bones. _Not good_ he thought. _I need to make some noise, distract them from killing Lauren_. He primed a Covenant Plasma Grenade, and threw it onto what seemed like their leader. He looked at it with a new-found curiosity, then blew apart into 4 pieces.

He crept along the edges of the camp, taking potshots at random spots int he camp, to attract their search party. As he neared the table/altar, he saw a bird woman _thing._ It, with the help of another primitive leader, had managed to pry off he chest armor piece, and began to cut Lauren's unprotected chest with a jet black knife. She started to scream, but the raven-woman and the man took no notice. As Chief neared the spot he saw the table covered with fresh blood. Too much. He saw a deep gash going horizontally across Lauren's chest. She was barely alive. He quickly put the leader's head in his cross-hairs, and blew a neat hole through it. He jumped down to face the creature.

As he neared, a fireball grew in her hand. She launched it at Chief. He jumped to the side quickly. The terrible conjoining grew desperate. She threw more and more balls of fire, ice spikes. and even lightning at Chief. He narrowly dodged each one, and sprinted towards her. He was no Kelly, the fastest Spartan alive, but he was still fast. He rammed into the creature, pulled his knife out, and rammed it into it's head. He stomped on it's bloodied head for good measure. He ran over to Lauren, and pulled 2 cans of bio-foam from his armor. As he pulled the levers open he looked at Lauren eyes. They were starting to have that glaze. The one that he had seen so many times in civilians and marines, before they died. But he wouldn't let her die. He injected her gash with the foam and quickly addressed her.

"Lauren? Can you hear me? Stay with me, I'll get you back to the Warthog." He said. He was never good with interacting with non-Spartans, beside those who truly understood the nature of Spartans, such as Halsey.

She mumbled something, but even Chief didn't understand. He picked her up in his arms, and looked towards the camp. He saw a 100 or so warriors massing towards their position. The magic must have set them off. He looked over to the ridge, and a lone Warthog with Alex in the driver's seat came barreling down.

"Get in!" Alex shouted. Chief put Lauren in shotgun, and climbed in the back towards the Gauss Cannon. As they started to drive away, the engine died.

"Great.." Alex groaned. Chief merely shrugged, and started picking off stragglers with his Gauss Cannon. As they grew into a horde, Chief and Alex had trouble keeping up with al the enemies. A cocky magic-wielding one jumped into the windshield of the Warthog, and before he could impale Alex, and blue round pierced through it's head. Chief turned to see more sniper round penetrate the rest of the people. He saw a tall humanoid figure pick itself up, and run below a ridge. A small shuttle picked itself up from a cave, and turned on it's loudspeakers.

"Garrus Vakarian, Council Spectre, at your service. You are most welcome for the much needed assist soldiers."

**(A/N) Eh…..anyways… I brought in sorely needed Mass Effect. Thanks to my co-writers, I can actually said this is a ME/Halo Crossover. I live on review and PM's. HMU if ur still interested in contributing to the story in all the Halo, ME, and Skyrim aspects of the story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Third chap. Thanks to my co-writers once more. I owe you guy this much for making this a ME-Halo Crossover….Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own ideas(duh). Skyrim belongs to Beselda, Halo is Microsoft's, and Mass Effect is from wherever. **

**"I wouldn't ask too much of her," **I ventured. **"You can't repeat the past."**

**"Can't repeat the past?"** he cried incredulously. **"Why of course you can!"**

He looked around him wildly, as if the past were lurking here in the shadow of his house, just out of reach of his hand.

**"I'm going to fix everything just the way it was before," **he said, nodding determinedly. **"She'll see."**

_**-The Great Gatsby-Nick and Gatsby, on Gatsby's relationship with Daisy**_

**Unknown Planet**

As the rest of the natives scattered, the scaly reptilian slung the rifle over his shoulder and made his way down to the Spartan. John flipped a switch on the side of the rifle, and inserted a hardlight clip into it. Nowadays Forerunner weapons had been either reverse-engineered for mass-production, or reserved for Spec. Ops. only. Alex reached for the rifle on his back, but Chief motioned for him to say calm. Alex nodded, and started to tend to Lauren's wounds with antibiotics and bio-foam. The reptilian, or Garrus, walked over to the Chief, whom he assumed was the leader of the group. After a quick glance at Lauren, he turned to Chief to address him.

Chief noticed that the alien was jutting his rifle in front of him, hoping Chief was impressed with his technology. Chief was not. Binary Rifles were a common sight in the UNSC arsenal, and from what Chief could see the aliens rifle was only a guaranteed kill to the heat, and was also bolt-action.

In a query, Garrus tilted his head slightly, "Who are you guys? I've never seen you around her before. I've been hunting around here with my crew for a few months."

An AI popped out of Alex's helmet, produced from his flashlight. Alex recoiling in surprise, but quickly reverted back to his original state.

Garrus's eyes seemed to pop out, and it seemed like Garrus held a small animosity towards AI. As Alex's AI explained as to how they got to where they were currently, Garrus was slowly inching backwards.

"Going somewhere?" Chief mused.

"Uh...no! Nothing!..I...have to...uh...meet up with my crew! Right! I'll find you guys later!" Garrus sputtered.

Garrus set off jogging back over the grassy ridge, and got into a shuttle. The small pod-like shuttle took off and headed south, away from their location.

Chief shrugged, and walking over towards Lauren to check on her.

"How's she doing?"

Alex shrugged, "She's stabilizing, but she won't be up and about for a week or two, judging by the laceration."

Chief nodding, taking this all in.

"Should we head back to base sir?" Alex questioned, almost hopefully.

"I don't think so. We should get to the city before nightfall; who knows what lurks around here at night." Chief confirmed.

The two checked on Lauren once more, and set out towards the city in the warthog.

**Whiterun**

**Dragonsreach**

**4E**

"Calm down. Now tell me what you saw at the watchtower." Jarl Balgruuf says softly.

"It..was larger than anything I've ever seen. Definitely not a dragon. It was large...purple..and covered with some brown muck...I've never run so fast in my life." The guard said between breaths.

"Good job son. Head down to the barracks and get some rest. You've earned it." Balgruuf says.

_History seems to be repeating itself_ the Jarl mused. he remembered when he first met the Dragonborn, and how he killed the dragon attacking Whiterun. He and the rest of Skyrim owed him a debt they could never repay.

The grand door swung open, and the guards along immediately rushed towards it. In it, stood a man clad in thin black armor, complete with a hood, with only a jet black dagger on his side.

"I heard *someone* needed a Dragonborn." He said.

The Dragonborn had come.

**Unknown Planet**

As the warthog neared the city, Chief saw something he had hoped to never see again. The Covenant. A Covenant Stealth Frigate had set itself down next to the watchtower, and some brave souls ventured out, setting up fortifications. He had Alex stop the Warthog and shut off the engine. He activated heat suppressors on their armor. he couldn't risk the Covenant sighting them now. He motioned for radio silence, and cloaked. He moved towards the Frigate, while radioing Johnson.

"Sir?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"Chief? Can you hear me?" Johnson's gruff voice replied.

"Right here sir. My team and I have found a Covenant Stealth Frigate..not sporting Separatist colors. Permission to destroy it sir?"

"Permission granted. As to how the hell they managed to sneak past our defenses...we'll never know. Hit 'em hard Chief."

"Acknowledged. 117 out"

**Glorious Retribution  
Unknown Planet**

Nala' Vadamee paced around the bridge. He carefully flicked another dust speck off his armor, bored. He had had his troops set up a perimeter, yet he still felt something was wrong. Everything had went wrong, once the Arbiter broke away from the Covenant. The Holy Empire had fallen that day. Not physically of course, as the Covenant had outposts spanning a large portion of the galaxy, but mentally. He and his group has no interest in fighting fellow brothers, so they left their duties and pursued new planets to repopulate the Sangheili far from the reaches of the Prophets.

He sat up from his throne and paced around the room. His scouts had yet to report back. As he peered around the hallway, he saw a minor elite patrolling, as normal. He turned away to address a inferior Grunt to deploy a few Wraiths, until he heard a quick _Crack!_ His head turned around quickly, to the same minor elite, just missing his head. It's head was on the floor. He sprinted over to a command console, sealed blast doors, and whipped out a pair of plasma rifles. He barked a few orders, and half the bridge crew cloaked, donning energy swords. The rest set up positions around the circular bridge. he decided to wait.

**Glorious Retribution**

**Bridge Corridor**

Chief sheathed his knife quickly as the minor's head slid cleanly off. He cloaked, and watched the Zealot peer down again, and feverously order the bridge crew around. Chief sprinted through the door before it could close, and he stealthy stalked the Shipmaster. He watched about 10 elites cloak, and the rest pull out plasma cannons and set them up around the bridge. The Shipmaster walked past a few security centers, but Chief walked right beside him to keep up with the doors. They finally came to a large room, with a boxing ring in the center. No doubt it was his training room. The Elite climbed over the ring barriers, and tore them down. He pressed one of the pillars at the corner and 4 plasma bars activated on each side.

"I can see you human." The Zealot finally said, in a deep yet soft voice. "There is no need to hide from me."

Chief stayed still, not moving a muscle.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He bellowed, his voice filling the large chamber.

Chief de-cloaked, and donned his rifle, pointing it at the Zealot's head. The Zealot put his hands up, and casually tossed his plasma rifles off to the side. Chief clipped his rifle to his back, awaited.

The Zealot reached to his hip, and pulled off two energy swords. He flicked them off to the side, releasing a 3 ft blade of pure energy. Chief reached to his hip, and plucked off his own sword, one given to him by the Arbiter. It was neatly engraved by the finest Sangheili Sword Makers, and the Arbiter had modded it to have unlimited charges. He released the blade, and sunk into a fighting stance. They both lunged forward and their blades met, sending little plasma bits everywhere.

**(A/N) So yea. I plan on rewriting the 1st chap, as it is full of inconsistencies and is turning most readers away. Please review! **


End file.
